Anime at Nite: I love Hiei!
by Wolf Demon Akari
Summary: As most of us know, Anime at Nite was formed in an accident between the 3 worlds. As boredom took over, Hiei and Kurama began replying reviews! As for the interviews, next, we'll have Botan!
1. The Beginning Of A Lasting Friendship

Kaleerin:*Walks down sidewalk snapping fingers when paper airplane hits her in the face* *blink blink* Wut could this be...  
  
Paper: Dear Kali, Did you forget 'bout me? Thought so. ~Mei~  
  
Kaleerin: Ehehe^^!! Oh yeah! *yells* MEI-CHAN!!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!!!!!! *Is tapped on back*  
  
Mei: Boo!  
  
Kaleerin: AAAAAH!!! HELP!! HELP!!! IT'S GONNA GE-oh! Mei-Chan! Nice to see you again! lol!^^  
  
Mei: It's been a while. 2 years I think....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~2 Hours Later~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaleerin: Well, that was a nice long conversation. Bizarre how much we have in common...  
  
Mei: Hey, Wanna join my club?  
  
Kali: Sure. AKARI!!!!! GET OVER HERE!!!!!  
  
Akari: Kali-Chan! Nice to see you!  
  
Kali: Right, great, wanna join our club???  
  
Akari: You and who else?  
  
Kali: My old friend here. Now join our club!!! *points Katana at Akari*  
  
Akari:*Gulp* Right!! Wutever you say!!  
  
Kali and Mei: Good!  
  
Mei: Watashi wa Mei!  
  
Akari: Watashi wa Akari!  
  
Mei: Konnichiwa!  
  
The Beginning Of A Lasting Friendship... 


	2. GIVE ME ANIME OR GIVE ME DEATH!

*Mei, Kali, and Akari walking down sidewalk*  
  
Akari: ....so.....wut is this club about?  
  
Mei: Dunno. Help me decide  
  
Kali: Maybe something bout anime  
  
Mei: ani-whata? *pokes Kali*  
  
Akari: *chants* ANIME!!! ANIME!! GIVE ME ANIME OR GIVE ME DEATH!!!!!!!  
  
Mei: *Scoots away* riiiiiiight...I suppose it will have to have something to do with anime...  
  
Akari: *has dazed look on her face  
  
Kali: Hey look. there's a building for rent down there.  
  
Mei: Yes. Quite interesting...that information is of value because...?  
  
Akari: *Snaps out of it* If we're gonna have an anime club its gotta meet somewhere.  
  
Mei: Oh yeah. Let's go.  
  
*Trio walks to building gut is standing in front of*  
  
Mei: This place for rent?  
  
Akari *whispers*: Kali!!! that guy looks just like Yusuke!!!!  
  
Kali:*Sweat drop*  
  
Yusuke Guy: *to Mei* yes.  
  
Mei: How much?  
  
Yusuke guy: 2 dollars.  
  
Mei: erm....A day?  
  
Yusuke Guy: Nope. just 2 dollars  
  
Mei: Ok.......for how long?  
  
Yusuke Guy: Doesn't matter. it's haunted.  
  
Mei: Riiiiiiiiiiiiight....ok. *hands him 2 dollars*  
  
Yusuke: *runs away*  
  
Akari: YUSUKE!!!! YUSUKE COME BACK!!!!! I didn't even get a hug....  
  
Kali: *Restrains Akari*  
  
*The trio walks in the building*  
  
Kali: Lots of dust.  
  
Mei: and cobwebs...  
  
Kali: *Imagines mistress centipede hiding in a corner* AAAH!!! GET ME OUT!!!  
  
Akari: *Whacks her on the head* Even if it was her *Dreamy look* Inuyasha would save us!  
  
Kali: Or not.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~6 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Akari: *wipes off sweat* I m DONE!!  
  
Mei: Same here!  
  
Kali: In a sec! *finishes dusting* Done!  
  
*All back away to view their work*  
  
Mei: It looks pretty clean..  
  
Kali: *nods*  
  
Akari: YAY! Now we can start!!  
  
Kali + Mei: *grin and nod* 


	3. Next on anime at nite: I love Hiei!

Next on anime at nite: I love Hiei!  
  
*'I love Hiei' appears in a little heart and I love lucy music plays*  
  
Hiei: *looks at script and crosses something out then writes in something new* Baka! I'm home!  
  
Akari: yay! Hiei, guess wut i got!  
  
Hiei: a life?  
  
Akari: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!  
  
Akari: *Blue fire wraps around her, Black wolf ears and 3 wolf tails appear. Her eyes glow blue. Her clothing a lot like hiei's. Black tank- top, black, long pants and a white belt. She has a black Katana. On the katana is a howling wolf with a dragon wrapped around it. She snarls a and relises a Wolf made of fire at Hiei." Blue Fire Wolf! STRIKE!! *Misses Hiei and snarls*  
  
Kali: Shes a little short tempered *laughs nervously*  
  
Hiei: *The bandages on his arm start to smoke*  
  
Kali: *looks at Hiei's arm* uh-oh *as she runs away she yells* Is the studio dragon-proof?  
  
Akari: *gulp* nope..*backs away*  
  
Kali:*puts fingers in her ears and hides under a desk*  
  
Akari: *suddenly jumps on Hiei and hugs him tight* Your dragon is really nice but I don't want to meet it Hiei-Chan. *she whines and looks at Hiei with puppy-dog eyes*  
  
Kali: rolls eyes* Cut!! does this have to happen every time???? Cut...CUT!!!! *is ignored*  
  
Hiei:*squirms*  
  
Mei-Chan: *pokes both of the weird peoples and looks at Hiei*  
  
Mei-Chan: *backs slowly away from Hiei until shes safely under the desk*  
  
Hiei: *rolls his eyes and gets out of Akari's arms* Hn, your pathetic.  
  
Akari: *grins, then an evil smirk forms at her mouth.  
  
Mei-Chan: *looks at Akari* *blink blink*  
  
*3 white wolf gods burst through the doors. One of the wolves has 2 tails and is bigger. The two smaller wolves drop Kurama and Yusuke. The wolves run off after a red elk named Yakul.*  
  
Kali: *blink blink* *looks at the script then back at the two YYH boys*  
  
Mei-Chan: *blink blink* *also looks at the script* That's not....*looks at Kaleerin, but she is gone. She ran to save the red elk, Yakul.*  
  
Akari *blink blink* *shrugs and glomps Yusuke and Kurama.*  
  
Kurama + Yusuke: O.O  
  
Kali: Oh come on Akari! This is suppose to be a sitcom! Lookie at the script!  
  
Akari: *is burning the script*  
  
Hiei: *Feeds the script to his dragon*  
  
Hiei + Akari: What script?  
  
Kali: *rolls her eyes and sighs*  
  
Mei-Chan: *blink blink*  
  
Akari: Shall me make this a pointless Talk Show where we ask many pointless questions for our own entertainment?  
  
Kali: Whatever..*leaves studio*  
  
Akari: *Jumps up in the air* YAY!!  
  
Akari: *runs up the ladder and starts doing stuffs*  
  
Mei-Chan: What now?  
  
Akari: *plays with the wires* Makin the studio dragon-proof *cuts a wire* Done!  
  
*Wolves run around the studio*  
  
Akari: *sweat drops* oops..wrong wire *goes back to work*  
  
Mei-Chan: Since the others are..ummmm..busy...I will say good bye!  
  
*a wolf runs up to Mei and paws her*  
  
Mei-Chan: *sweat drops and waves*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~The Picture~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Akari is getting zapped by electricity. Kali is hugging Yakul. Mei-Chan is still waving. 


	4. SIT BOY!

Mei: Hello! It's us!  
  
Kali: Yup! We're back! *signals for Yakul to get off the stage*  
  
Akari: *bounces*  
  
Mei: *blink blink* What's wrong with her?  
  
Kali: *Shrugs, grabs Akari by her arms* Okay, now tell me, what is your problem today?  
  
Akari: Anime Panel!  
  
Mei: A what? *is confuzzled*  
  
Akari: An Anime Panel! You know! A couple of random people from random anime shows! The will help us with the questions that we are gonna ask the Yu Yu Hakusho cast for our own entertainment!  
  
Mei: Oooooooooooh....  
  
Kali: *grins, leans over to Akari, whispers something*  
  
Akari: *sweat drop* alright......From Mononoke Hime! Prince Ashitaka and San!  
  
*Two wolf gods bring them in*  
  
Kali: *glomps Ashitaka* Hey! Where is Yakul!?  
  
*Yakul runs in*  
  
Kali: Yay! Now I'm happy!  
  
Akari: *sweat drop* Now! For my own entertainment! The half-demon! Inuyasha!!  
  
*Moro brings Inuyasha in*  
  
Inuyasha: *attempts to slash Moro into pieces, fails*  
  
Akari: Hey! Moro is in my wolf protection program! Wonder if this works....SIT BOY!!  
  
Inuyasha: *spat*  
  
Akari: It works! *evil grin*  
  
Mei: ok, so we have this 'Anime Panel'  
  
Inuyasha: *gets up* now you're gonna pa--  
  
Akari: SIT BOY!! Hey! This is fun!!  
  
Inuyasha: *splat*  
  
Mei: We better restrain them..  
  
Kali: *nods* I paid 2 dollars for this place!  
  
Mei: no....I did...  
  
Kali: Oh, yeah..he he.  
  
Mei: Stop it you two!  
  
Akari: Alright!! *is still giggling* Hey.*stops* What happened to my 3 Bishies?  
  
*Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama are by the door about to open it*  
  
Yusuke + Hiei + Kurama: oh-uh....  
  
Akari: You! *extends arm forward, eyes glow blue* SIT! *brings them over to the black sofa*  
  
Yusuke + Hiei + Kurama: *sit*  
  
Akari: and YOU! *points finger at Yusuke*  
  
Yusuke: *gulp* .:note to self, never mess with crazy fanfic writers*  
  
Akari: Don't run away next time! *evil smirk* That is if you ever get out of my claws!  
  
Kali: Shall we have only one Bishie at a time?  
  
Akari: Y!!!!!  
  
Kali + Mei: BECAUSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Akari: ok...  
  
Mei: so which one is first *eyes the 3 boys*  
  
Kali: *points at Yusuke* you!  
  
Yusuke: me? *gulp*  
  
Kali + Mei: *happily nod*  
  
Akari: *mumbles something that sounds like 'why not Hiei?'*  
  
Mei: *opens the door for Kurama and Hiei* Congratz! You're free!  
  
Akari: *evil grin* not for long.....  
  
Mei: *sweat drops, closes door after Kurama and Hiei*  
  
Akari: Yusuke! *looks like a psycho maniac at the moment*  
  
Yusuke: why do I have a feeling this won't end well...  
  
Akari: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!  
  
Kali + Mei: That's why...  
  
Mei: Anime Panel? Got any questions?  
  
San + Ashitaka + Inuyasha: *nod nod*  
  
Kali: ok, what?  
  
San + Ashitaka + Inuyasha: Who are you and where are we!?!?  
  
Akari: That's simple! We're crazy and this is our studio! *crazy grin*  
  
Mei: *mumbles* I meant questions for Yusuke.....  
  
San: Disgusting humans!  
  
Akari: Oh, I'm not human *points to wolf ears and 3 tails with a grin* see?  
  
Yusuke: shes got you there...  
  
Mei: Excuse me! May we begin!  
  
Kali: Ah. Yes.  
  
Akari: Ok! We will now take questions from the audience! *looks at risers*  
  
*Crickets Chirp*  
  
Mei: Doesn't seem we have any..  
  
*Missy runs in*  
  
Mei: Hey Missy! You got any questions for Yusuke?  
  
Missy: Why da hell do you slick your hair back?  
  
Yusuke: O.O I like it that way...  
  
Kali: Fair enough!  
  
Missy: Well, got to go! Byes everyone! *leaves*  
  
*Anime Panel, Yusuke, Mei, Kali, and Akari are left alone with the chirping crickets*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~2 Hours Later~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Anime Panel, 3 girls, and Yusuke are staring blankly at the empty chairs, crickets chirp*  
  
Akari: *With 'The Evil Twitching Eye Of Doom'..twitches*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~2 More Hours Later~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Akari: *rips out some hair* STOP! STOP THE EVIL SILENCE!!!!!! I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!  
  
Kali: *pats Akari's back* there, there *Turns to the camera* Readers! If or if not we have any! Shall we have Yusuke again? Or shall we have another character? Please post questions for our guest in your reviews! *puppy-dog eyes*  
  
Kali: *grabs Akari and drags Mei along* Lets go already!  
  
Mei: alright...that's our show!  
  
Kali: Ja Ne! *turns off light* 


	5. The Truth or is it? Oo

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Akari: We haven't updated in a while, ne? gomen! *bows*  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
*Kali whispers something to Mei. Mei nods. The two walk upstairs. As they enter the room they see Akari sitting at the desk and a mountain of crumpled up paper.*  
  
Akari: *bites on the pencil* Kuso! *crumples the paper and throws it onto the mountain on the floor.*  
  
Kali + Mei: *sit by Akari*  
  
Akari: *falls flat on the desk* ....We're screwed.......  
  
Mei: *pats back* now, we wont get anywhere with this negative attitude.  
  
Akari: alright....*in a very happy and positive manner* We're screwed! *grin*  
  
Kali: oh come on! *grabs Akari and drags her downstairs*  
  
Akari: O.O  
  
Kali: Now promise that you will restrain your self.  
  
Akari: why..  
  
Kali + Mei: Just promise!  
  
Akari: alright...  
  
*the 3 walk downstairs and enter the studio filled with people.*  
  
Akari: *happiness tears* We have audience!  
  
Kali + Mei: *nod happily*  
  
Akari: now why did you tell me to restrain myself?  
  
Mei: Because today we have Heartless! 3-eyed! Vertically-challenged Fire Demon! HIEI!!  
  
Mei + Kali: *try to hold Akari*  
  
*Moro brings Hiei in*  
  
Akari: HIEI! GIMMI HIEI! *looks crazy, foams at the mouth*  
  
Kali: You promised self control!  
  
Akari: I did?  
  
Mei: *plays tape, 'Now promise that you will restrain your self.' 'why..' 'Just promise!' 'alright...' stops tape*  
  
Akari: *slaps herself* Akari no baka!  
  
Kali: Lets get on with the show!  
  
Inuyasha: *clears throat*  
  
*all look at him*  
  
Inuyasha: since I'm forced to do this, give me proper introduction!  
  
Kali: *leans over to Mei and whispers* what do we have on Inuyasha?  
  
Mei: *whispers back* piece of the jewel thingy..  
  
Kali: *nods* ooh..  
  
Akari: Why! The Anime Panel stays the same!  
  
Inuyasha: *Takes out sharp claws*  
  
Mei: *gulp* Our Anime Panel! Inuyasha! San! And Ashitaka!  
  
Akari: *nods* I'm Akari! *points to Mei and Kali* This is Mei and Kali!  
  
Mei + Kali: *bow*  
  
Akari: Oi! I almost forgot! Missy!!! Here! *presents her Ashitaka*  
  
Missy: YAY! *glomps him*  
  
Akari: *mumbles* just don't call me an evil little monkey..  
  
San: Die Human! *chases Missy with a dagger*  
  
Missy: Ja Ne! *runs off*  
  
Akari: SECURITY! STOP SAN!  
  
*Okkoto runs in and goes after Missy*  
  
Kali: *whispers to Akari* Lord Okkoto Dies...  
  
Akari: *sweat drop* Not anymore!  
  
Kali: *grin*  
  
Mei: ooooooooooooookay..moving on.  
  
Kali: *nods*  
  
Akari: *stares at Hiei wide-eyed*  
  
Mei: yes...ummm..on with the questions.  
  
*Moro drops Hiei on the sofa*  
  
Hiei: . ITS YOU THREE AGAIN!  
  
Akari: *nods* Hi! *waves*  
  
Hiei: *scowls*  
  
Mei: *clears throat* ok, I'll ask the first question.How much hair gel do you use?  
  
Hiei: Hn, none..  
  
Kali: *blinks* how..come...it goes up then..  
  
Hiei: It just does! Got a problem with it?!  
  
Mei + Kali: *sweat drop, shake head 'no', scoot away*  
  
Akari: *grins*  
  
Anime Panel: *are just kind of there*  
  
Mei: We didn't get too many questions so I'll get on with the one that would probably matter the most to..Akari.  
  
Akari: *blinks*  
  
Mei: *reads off a piece of paper* From Chrono Shadows, he/she asks if the rumors are true, about you and Kurama.being.together...  
  
Akari: WELL?!?! *is a big yaoi fan*  
  
Hiei: *growls red with anger* WHY THE HELL ASK THAT?!?  
  
Kali: people just want to know the truth, that's all.  
  
Hiei: WHO THINKS WE ARE A COUPLE!?!?  
  
Kali + Mei + Akari: About ½ of the Anime world..  
  
Hiei: NANI?!  
  
Akari: WELL?!? IS IT TRUE?!?  
  
Mei: yes or no.  
  
Hiei: *blushes* N-NO! OF COURSE NOT!  
  
Akari: your lying, right?  
  
Kali: *pats Akari's back* accept it.  
  
Akari: *sniff* no.NOOOOOO~! *sobs*  
  
Anime Panel: O.o;;;;;  
  
San: *glomps Ashitaka*  
  
Mei: - -;;; I think this means the end.  
  
Akari: NOOOOOO~! WAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!  
  
Kali: *drags Akari off*  
  
Mei: *follows*  
  
*lights go off and the world gives out a sigh of relief*  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kali: LETS HAVE A HALLOWEEN SPECIAL!!!  
  
Akari: YEAH!  
  
Mei: Akari, what are you gonna be for Halloween?  
  
Akari: HIEI! *swings around a plastic katana*  
  
Kali: Don't you have a real one?  
  
Akari: yes, but they don't allow those in schools.  
  
Kali + Mei + Akari: *sigh*  
  
Mei: I hate school..  
  
Kali: so, its settled, we are having a Halloween special next?  
  
Mei + Akari: *nod*  
  
Kali: ok, good! *leaves*  
  
Mei: *follows*  
  
Akari: see you on the battle filed! *giggles* always wanted to say that.*disappears*  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 


	6. ZE HALLOWEEN SPECIAL

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ze Halloweeeeeeeeeen..SPECIAL! BWAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Akari: *bounces around dressed up as Hiei, swinging a REAL katana around and singing* Wareta kagami no naka, otsu no kiri no sunaka, naite iru, naite iru, hosoi tsuki nazoru yubi!!  
  
*doorbell*  
  
Akari: *bounces up to the door and opens it, still singing* Dare wo yonde iru no, kieta koi no senaka, nando demo, nando demo, kimi no mado wa tataku kara!!!  
  
Kali: *is dressed up as a sorceress* *steps in*..yeah..hi..to..you..too..? O.o;;;  
  
Akari: *giggles like a little kid* Where is Mei-chan?  
  
Kali: She went to Georgia..for a while..  
  
Akari: awwwvpoop..well, lets get on with the party!  
  
Kali: Party? What party?  
  
Akari: Ze Halloween Party, that's why you were invited.  
  
Kali: *blink* oh. *blink* *blink*  
  
Akari: *nods* My point exactly. *snaps fingers, the YYH cast appears, well, fall from the ceiling*  
  
Botan: @_@  
  
Puu: Puu! Puu! *flaps its ears*  
  
Yusuke: *rubs his head* OK! Somebody's dead!!  
  
Kali: *snaps fingers, Inuyasha (as the anime panel) falls onto the pile of YYH guests*  
  
Inuyasha: O.o;;;  
  
Kurama: I remember you two, is it our turn to be your 'guests' for your show?  
  
Akari: *pops out of the YYH pile* WELLKOMMEN! To The Halloween Party..thingy..?  
  
Kali: *sweat drop*  
  
Hiei: *is the only one that has landed on his feet* Party? I'm out of here. *goes for the window*  
  
Yusuke: * clamps onto Hiei's leg* PLEASE! *sounds REALLY desperate* don't leave us with crazy, messed up fanfic writers!!  
  
Kali + Akari: *looks smug, wave*  
  
Hiei: *sweat drop, peels Yusuke off* How can a bunch of bakas stop me?  
  
Kali: Ice crea---I mean..sweet snow..  
  
Hiei: Sweet snow? Where!?  
  
Akari: later!  
  
Hiei: *mutters some Makai curses, but stays*  
  
Kuwabara: *leans over to Yusuke* I don't like this one bit, Uromeshi, how do we get out!?  
  
Yusuke: You think that if I knew, I would be standing here talking to you?!  
  
Yukina: *gets up , looks at Keiko* Keiko-chan, where are we(?  
  
Kuwabara: YUKINA-CHAN!! *runs up to her, love-struck* Don't worry, because, I, Kazuma Kuwabara, am here to protect you!! *is whacked with something* @_@  
  
Yusuke (hit Kuwabara): yeah..yeah..*rolls his eyes*  
  
Akari: *sweat drop, looks around* What should we do first?  
  
Kali: *notices the DDR pads*  
  
Akari + Kali: DDR!! ^^  
  
Hiei: *blinks*..:::DDR? Death, death, revolution..? Sounds..interesting..:::..  
  
Kurama: *smiles* good idea.  
  
*All of the YYH chars + Inuyasha turn to glare at him*  
  
Kurama: What?  
  
Hiei: *leans over to Kurama and whispers* what's..DDR?  
  
Kurama: *blinks, smiles* it's a video game. You see, you have little arrows gong up the screen and the same arrows on the pads. You step on the right arrow in the right time.  
  
Yusuke: In other words, you dance!  
  
Kuwabara: *pushes Yusuke out of the way* just watch shrimp, watch and learn, cause, I, happen to me a master at this! *runs up to the PS and turns it on*  
  
Yusuke: *blinks* you..a master? *scoffs, follows*  
  
Akari: *bounces after them*  
  
Kurama: *nudges Hiei with his elbow* come on Hiei, we'll try it next. *smiles*  
  
Hiei: hn, no.  
  
Kuwabara: WHAT?! ARE YOU SCARED, SHRIMP?! *steps on arrows to a slow song; up, up, down, down, right, left, up, down*  
  
Hiei: *watches*..:::They're much too slow, with my speed, it seems easy enough:::.. *smirks*  
  
Kuwabara: *gets a D*  
  
Yusuke: *gets a B, smirks* nice..D..you got there.  
  
Kuwabara: SHUT UP! I WAS JUST WARMING UP!  
  
Kurama: Our turn! *drags Hiei along*  
  
Hiei: O.o;;;  
  
Akari: *grins* me pick the song!! *goes for 'Boom, Boom, Dollar'*  
  
Yusuke: *looks around, spots Keiko with a book* Oi, Keiko, we're next.  
  
Keiko: I'm sorry Yusuke but there is a big test tomorrow I need to study for. You should study too(..*blabs on and on*  
  
Yusuke: *sighs, walks away* yeah..yeah..  
  
Akari: AWWW! *huggles Yusuke*  
  
Yusuke: O.o *peels her off*  
  
Akari: *pouts*  
  
Hiei: *changes 'beginner' to 'normal'*  
  
Kurama: *blinks* *plays along*  
  
*The song goes; 'BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!..*  
  
Kurama + Hiei: *right, left, right, left, up, up, up, up, right, left, right, left, down, down, down, down*  
  
*after a while of showing off and people staring, open-mouthed, the song ends*  
  
Hiei: *gets off the pad, smirks*  
  
Kuwabara: How..how..how didja get so good..??!?! ARGH!!  
  
Hiei: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!  
  
Yusuke: what's..wrong..with..him? O.o  
  
Kali: He found this *holds up a bottle of sake*  
  
Atsuko: SAKE! ALRIGHT!  
  
Kurama: *blinks* H-iei..  
  
Hiei: *runs around like a total and complete idiot*  
  
*after a while of drinking*  
  
Teenaged Koenma: *sobs in a corner*  
  
Botan: What's wrong Koenma-sama?  
  
Teenaged Koenma: I never wanted to be a lord of death..I wanted to be a Lumberjack!  
  
Botan: O.o;;; Did I have to ask..?  
  
Akari: I wish I were a little bar of SOOOOOAAAAAAAAAP! I'd go slidey slidey, slidey, over Hiei's little Hidey! *hentai grin*  
  
Kurama: Isn't she too young to drink sake?  
  
Kali: *nods* she doesn't need sake to act like that, it comes to her naturally.  
  
Hiei: *walks up to Yukina and takes her hand* Yukina..I'm your long lost sister--I mean brother..aww damnit!  
  
Yukina: *giggles, knowing that Hiei is just drunk*  
  
*after forcing Kurama to drink*  
  
Youko Kurama: *Grins*  
  
Kali: Why did he turn Youko?  
  
Akari: The question is, how much did he drink?!  
  
Y.K: *clamps onto Hiei's leg ad rubs his head against it*  
  
Hiei: *has been interrupted while eating sweet snow* DAMMIT KURAMA! NOT IN PUBLIC!  
  
Y.K: Don't curse Hiei, it turns me on..  
  
Hiei (annoyed): A LEAF COULD TURN YOU ON!  
  
Y.K: not true! *pouts* I don't do that with my plants.  
  
Akari: so you ARE a couple after all! *eyes sparkle mischievously*  
  
Hiei: *blush*  
  
Akari: I KNEW IT! I KENW IT ALL ALONG! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!  
  
Hiei: *snarls, jumps on the window sill, loses balance, falls into the rose bushes* itai! X_x  
  
Y.K: Yip Yip!  
  
Yusuke: What is it Lassie? Little Timmy stuck in the well again?  
  
Y.K: *jumps into the rose bushes after Hiei* itai! X_x  
  
Kuwabara: *on his 5th bottle of sake* ok, this is getting wired, I'm leaving. *exits..through the broom closet* HEY! WHY IS IT SO DARK IN HERE!  
  
Yusuke: *locks it, giggles*  
  
Yukina: That's not very nice, Yusuke-san.  
  
Yusuke: so? Who cares!? Its Kuwabara we're talking about *giggles some more*  
  
*doorbell*  
  
Kids: TRICK OR TREAT!  
  
Akari: GO TO HELL! *burns them with her flamethrower*  
  
Kali: Hey, lets go Trick or Treating!  
  
Akari: yeah..*rolls her eyes* with a bunch of drunken anime chars..  
  
Kuwabara: Oh, god, help me, they're scaring me..and..  
  
Yusuke: You do know you're in a closet, right? - -;;;  
  
Kuwabara: this is NOT a closet! *flips light-switch on* AHHHH! IT'S A CLOSET!  
  
Hiei: *comes back in, is too annoyed of Kuwabara's voice*  
  
Botan: I M SHINEGAMI! *blows up a space colony*  
  
Hiei: *growls, walks over to the closet door, unleashes katana, stabs the katana into the door, trying to shut Kuwabara up, accidentally brakes the door open*  
  
*a very frightened Kuwabara jumps out and clamps onto Hiei*  
  
Kuwabara: HIEI! YOU'RE MY HERO!  
  
Kali: very drunk..indeed..OH WELL!  
  
Hiei: GET AWAY FROM ME YOU OVER-GROWN ZIT!  
  
Puu: PUU PUU! *flies around giving out trick or treating bags*  
  
*after a while of coaxing everyone to go, they're outside and in front of the first door*  
  
*door opens*  
  
Kuwabara: TRICK OR TREAT!  
  
*girl runs away screaming, frightened of Kuwabara's face*  
  
Kuwabara: They don't know a cute guy when they see one.  
  
Yusuke: If you're cute, then I m a model!  
  
Older Woman at the door: That's one ugly mask, take it off, you're scaring people.  
  
*door slams shut*  
  
  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Akari: and that was it..did you like it? PWWWWEEEEZZZZEEE POST YOUR REVIEWS!!!! Or I'll stop writing this ..YOU'RE MY MOTIVATION , PEOPLE!! ^^^ *runs off, hoping for reviews*  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 


	7. CHICKEN!

Akari: ITTAI! what's that noise?! *plugs up ears*  
  
Kali: It's...the..phone..?  
  
Akari: *has her ears plugged up*  
  
Kali: - -;; no..dont get up, I'll pick up YOUR phone....  
  
Akari: *unplugs her ears and grins* thankies!  
  
Kali: O.o *picks up the phone* Moshi moshi? Aha......mmm- hmmm...hai....great!.......nooo...........ok, fine....I will! Ja! *hangs up*  
  
Akari: *pigs on muffins* who was that? *munch munch*  
  
Kali: *reads very slowly off a piece of paper* Shuuichi Minnamino..  
  
Akari: *drops muffins* NANI?!  
  
Kali: Shuuuuu-ichiiii....Minnaaaaaaaminooo...*blinks at the piece of paper* who's she?  
  
Akari: *grows blue with anger* you called Kurama a she!! FEEL THE WARTH OF ZE MUFFIN QUEEN! .  
  
Kali: *gulp* I don't know his human name...he..sounded..like..a..girl..GOMEN! *backs away*  
  
Akari: *sits down with a smile* ts'ok, its an easy mistake. ^^^  
  
Kali: O.o  
  
Akari: so..*bite* what *munch munch* did he *gulp * want? *bite munch munch gulp*  
  
Kali: he...*reads the message she took* invites us to a Thanks-giving party! ^^;;;  
  
Akari: *starry eyes* I guess he doesn't hate us after all, ne? *munch*  
  
Kali: *shrugs*  
  
Akari: LETS GO!  
  
Kali: but it's still November 8th...  
  
Akari: O.o sooo?  
  
Kali: shouldn't we got to a Thanks-giving party on Thanks-giving? just a suggestion..  
  
Akari: NAW! *leaves*  
  
Kali: O.o *follows*  
  
- - -At the Minnamino Residence- - -  
  
Akari: *rings doorbell*  
  
Kurama: *opens door, blinks* Hello.  
  
Akari + Kali: HI!  
  
Akari: *clamps onto Kurama* We're here for the Thanks-giving party!  
  
Kurama: *blinks* you're early by a couple of days..21 to be exact..  
  
Akari: Who cares about being exact! Where is Hiei-kun?! *franticly looks around*  
  
Kurama: Hiei..? Why would he be here..?  
  
Akari: *eyes sparkle, grins* you ARE lovers! ^^^  
  
Kali: *shakes head at Akari's 'yaoi liking-ness'*  
  
Kurama: O.O;;; *before he can protest, Akari has slipped inside*  
  
Kali: Mind if I come in?  
  
Kurama: N-n-no..not at all, please come in.  
  
- - -At the table with tea- - -  
  
Akari: soo...Kurama..What's the plan?!  
  
Kurama: Well..I haven't really thought of it yet. ^^;;;  
  
Akari + Kali: *face fault*  
  
Akari: *gets up* what about Genkai's Temple?  
  
Kali: YEAH! *has no idea what Genkai's Temple is*  
  
Kurama: ok, I need to ask Genkai-sama about it---  
  
Akari: WHY!?  
  
Kurama: It's..her..temple? O.o  
  
*A very sleepy Hiei comes downstairs wearing one of Kurama's too big P.J.'s*  
  
Hiei: *yawns, almost trips over the too long P.J. pants* - - -;;; --Sleepy  
  
Akari: HIEI-KUN WA KAWAII!!!! *drools*  
  
Hiei: *snaps out of his sleepiness* O.O;; *runs back upstairs*  
  
Akari: *leans over to Kali* told ya they were lovers! *grins*  
  
Kurama: *sweat drop* ^^;;;  
  
Akari: Well, this proves it all.  
  
Kali: uh-huh *hasn't been listening*  
  
Akari: *giggles* soo...about Thanks-giving..  
  
Kurama: *nods quickly* hai, hai...ummm..lets go ask Genkai.  
  
Akari: *nods*  
  
- - -A couple of weeks later; all are gathered at Genkai's- - -  
  
Akari: You got everything Kurama-chan?  
  
Kurama: ..::Kurama..chan?::.. O.o hai.  
  
Kali: Where's the turkey?  
  
Kurama: Shimatta! I forgot the turkey!! *screams loud enough for all to hear*  
  
All: O.O;;; YOU WHAT!?!!!!  
  
Kurama: oooooooooooops....  
  
Akari: *takes out flamethrower* I'm gonna go fry myself a birdie! *opens portal to Makai*  
  
Kurama: we could just go to the store......  
  
Akari: SAYS WHO!?! *leaves*  
  
Kali: *quickly follows*  
  
Kurama: O.O  
  
All the rest: O.O  
  
African centipedes: O.O  
  
Bunch of Yak in the mountains: O.O *chew grass*  
  
Hiei: Hn. - - -;;  
  
Botan: That was straaaaaaaaange..  
  
- - -Makai- - -  
  
Kali: *looks around* this ish creepy..why we here?  
  
Akari: Chicken!  
  
Kali: Chicken..?  
  
Akari: CHICKEN!  
  
Kali: ok, chicken, we need turkey..  
  
Akari: *turns glaring daggers to Kali* chicken....  
  
Kali: *sweat drop*  
  
Kali: Where are we going?  
  
Akari: to find Suzaku!  
  
Kali: Suzaku's dead..- -;;  
  
Akari: *shakes head* he was reborn as a chicken.  
  
Kali: O.O  
  
- - -At what is left of the Saint Beast castle, a phoenix is flying around- - -  
  
Kali: and that's your CHICKEN?!  
  
Akari: *nods* CHICKEN!  
  
Kali: - - ;;; I though Suzaku was electric..not fire..  
  
Akari: NOT ANYMORE! FIRE BETTER!  
  
Kali: oookay..  
  
Akari: *grins, runs up to the phoenix, huggles, gets burned* ittai! Bad pwetty chicken! BAD! *twaps with newspaper, newspaper burns* O.O  
  
Kali: How do you suppose we get a pheonix back to Ningenkai?  
  
Akari: we dont..we get Miru!  
  
Kali: Miru?  
  
Akari: MIRU! Suzkau's pet bird!  
  
Kali: ooooooooh  
  
Akari: *takes out flamethrower and fries Miru* bye bye birdie  
  
Kali: where do you keep that thing? O.o  
  
Akari: *shrugs*  
  
- - -Back at Genkai's- - -  
  
Akari: *brings in fried Miru*  
  
Kurama: *sweat drop*  
  
All: *sweat drop*  
  
Akari: TURKEY! *grins*  
  
Kurama: nooo...It's a Makai bird..but *sigh* I guess it will do...  
  
All: *nod* *Dig in*  
  
Akari + Kali: HAPPY THANKS-GIVING!!  
  
- - -  
  
couple things..One, I have a thing with writing specials..two..I m not sure of the name Miru but..ok..three...THANKIES FOR REVIEWS! four....has anyone noticed that the name of this ficcie has nuffin to do with it? ^^^;; and final, five! HAPPY THANKS GIVING! *imagines a very sleepy Hiei come downstairs wearing one of Kurama's too big P.J.'s, drools*  
  
- - - 


	8. Akari's personal questions

Kali: *opens door, dragging Mei along*  
  
Mei + Kali: HI!!!  
  
Akari: too late.  
  
Mei + Kali: wha? *blinkish blink*  
  
Akari: you're too late Mei!!  
  
Mei: for....what...?  
  
Akari: THANKS-GIVING!  
  
Mei: wha-where-w-WHAT?! What Thanks-Giving?!  
  
Akari: Thanks-giving of 1986, thats what! *nod nod*  
  
Mei + Kali: *sweatdrop*  
  
Kali: Where are we anyways?  
  
Akari: the closet, why?  
  
Mei + Kali: - -;;  
  
Akari: WHA?  
  
Mei: *stands up* *clears throat* as the only sane one here, i declare my return. ok, i m done. *sits down*  
  
Akari: *nods* and guess what! It's not a special this time! Its an interview..thing...?  
  
Kali: *sweatdreop* she had trouble explaining things..  
  
Mei: BRING OUT THE KITSUNE!!!  
  
*Shuuichi Minnamino is brought in by an army of pink fuzzy bunnies*  
  
Shuuichi Minnamino: *blinkish blink*  
  
Mei: Akari, Kali? the kitsune ish here...though we had questions for him.....Akari...Kali?  
  
*Akari and Kali are too busy playing jan-ken-pon over who shall ask the questions*  
  
Mei: alright..then...KALI! YOU ASK!!  
  
Akari: NANI?!  
  
Kali: Yaynessness!!  
  
Akari: screw you...no fair...how come she gets to ask....  
  
Mei: cause  
  
Kali: sounds reasonable enough, don't you think?  
  
Mei: *nods*  
  
Akari: TEMEE! *burns Mei and Kali with flamethrower, sets her mom's ugly dresses on fire* YAY! *burns more* *cackles*  
  
Kali: *shifty look* riiiiiiight....ok, my dear kitsune, you shall now change YOUKO!  
  
Shuuichi Minnamino: O.O;;; Who are you?  
  
Akari:- - -;;;; thought we established that already. The perfect student has a bad memory..  
  
Shuuichi Minnamino: well, I get dragged into a lot more fanfictions than you think!  
  
Akari: like....LEMONS!  
  
Shuuichi Minnamino: - -;;; yes, unfortunetly those too...  
  
Akari: *grins* my work here is done *starts to walk out*  
  
Mei: oh no it aint!! *stuffs her in a random plastic bag that appeared out of no where* there. *burns the bag, burries the ashes in the bottom of the closet* *decides to commit scuicide afterwards*  
  
Akari: X_X *recarnates as a baked potato*  
  
Mei: *seasons Akari*  
  
Kali: *puts pepper and salt on potato*  
  
Akari: *is seasoned*  
  
Mei: *sour cream*  
  
Akari: *is creamed*  
  
Kali: *ketchup*  
  
Akari:*and ketchuped*  
  
Kali: *whip cream*  
  
Akari: *is creamed once more*  
  
Mei: *mustard*  
  
Kali: *cow dung*  
  
Akari: *throws mustard and dung off*  
  
Kali: *yume*  
  
Akari: *is yumed*  
  
Potato Akari: I'm the world's only talking potato! and I got burnt in a toaster...  
  
Kali: *makes mashed potatoes*  
  
Mashed Potato Akari: X.x  
  
Mei: *eats the potato*  
  
Kali: MY POTATO!! *presses the red button*  
  
Mei: *dies in a random accident*  
  
Akari: EEEEEEP!!! *pops back to normal* *triple Heero glare at Kali*  
  
Kali: *fakes inncoents* Since Mei *blinkish blink* died..We're gonna have a substitute!  
  
Akari: YEAH! And someone else is gonna come in for Mei!  
  
Kali: *sweatdrop* thats what i just said....BAKA! *twaps Akari over the head with a rubber mallet*  
  
Akari: *pouts*  
  
Kali: soooo.....whos going in for Mei?   
  
Akari: *points to random audience member* MISSY!!!  
  
Random audiesnce member #366: WHY HER! I WANNA BE IN IT!!  
  
Akari: oooooooh...I think we can reconsider, I like the number 366!  
  
Kali: . *twaps her over the head again*  
  
Akari: hmm? what was that? *looks around*  
  
Kali: *sigh* HERE ISH MISSY THE FICKLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*nothing happens*  
  
Akari: where ish missy!?!?!?   
  
Kali: we're in the closet, member? She might not be able to see us and is lost!  
  
Akari: lost in the closet?  
  
Kali: *slaps forhead* no baka, OUTSIDE of the closet.  
  
Akari: oh. *steps out of the closet, looks around* MISSY!!! OH MISSY!!!!  
  
Missy: *is right next to her* oww...ear..bleed..*convulses on the floor*  
  
Akari: MISSY! *huggles the stuffing out of her*  
  
Missy: Air....air..needed..*cough cough* AIR!!! *dies from lack of air*  
  
Kali: nice..job..- -;;; *kills Akari with a piece of paper* PAPER CUTS!  
  
Akari: *dies from blood loss*  
  
Missy: *reincarnates as a piece of dust*  
  
Akari: *reincarnates as the dustbuster* VROOOOOOOOOOOM!!!  
  
Missy: eeeep *pops back to normal*  
  
Kali: Where were you...  
  
Missy: meh? I was with Inu-chan, how come he aint in the show! *glomps Inuyasha*  
  
Inuyasha: AHH A LEACH!  
  
Kali: no...a fangirl...  
  
Inuyasha: WORSE!!  
  
Kali: anyways......cause Akari picked the closet as the place of todays show.   
  
Akari: vrooooom?  
  
Missy: *twaps Akari with Mallet-o-stop-being-a-dustbuster-and-change-back-to-normal*  
  
Kali: where do you guys get those!?!?  
  
Missy + Akari: the local mallet store.  
  
Kali: *sigh* lets go back to the closet, shall we..?  
  
Akari: *is already in the closet*  
  
Missy: *drags Inuyasha along*  
  
Inuyasha: O.O;;;   
  
Kali: sooo..Missy..introduce your self...  
  
Missy: I'm a fickle, not a pickle, call me a pickle and I bite your head *bows*  
  
Akari: O.O  
  
Shuuichi Minnamino: *clears throat, blinks cluelessly*  
  
Kali: *tries a different approach than before. * Hey mister, miss, ma'm Kitsune sir? Will you PLEASE change into Youko Kurama? *puppy dog eyes*  
  
Shuuichi Minnamino: *sigh* alright...  
  
*mist fills the....closet? As it clears, there stands a handsom Kitsune, his golden eyes narrowed*  
  
Akari: *.* *drool, drool* Youko...Kuuuuuuuuraaaamaaaa.....oooooooh....*convulses on the floor*  
  
Missy: though you were a Hiei fan..*blinkish blink*   
  
Kali: ..on...with...the questions..?  
  
Missy: *nods very slowly*  
  
Youko Kurama: *miserable sigh*  
  
Kali: From Mercury-FoxLover: Mercury asks, *cant say it*  
  
Akari: wha! wha! *peeks over the paper* *sighs* WHY THE HELL IS HE SO DAMN HORNY WHEN HE IS IN HIS YOUKO FORM!?!  
  
Missy: *cackles*  
  
Youko Kurama: *eyes narrow more* I am not.  
  
Akari: oh...really? I will now quote your lover and you on the Halloween night!   
  
Youko Kurama: *eye twitches*  
  
Akari: "Dont curse Hiei, it turns me on." "A leaf could turn you on!!"  
  
Missy: *rolls on the floor with laughter*  
  
Kali: Missy...are...you..alright?  
  
Akari: this isnt the time, place, or person to be asking that..  
  
Missy: *laughs hysterically*  
  
Y.K.: .  
  
Kali: LETS GET OUT OF THIS..THIS..CLOSET-LIKE PLACE!!!  
  
Akari: IT ISH A CLOSET!!!  
  
Kali: *leaves*  
  
Missy: *leaves, drags Inuyasha along by his hair*  
  
Inuyasha: WATCH THE HAIR!  
  
Akari: *follows, dragging Youko Kurama by the tail*  
  
Y.K.: @.@ ow...  
  
Kali: ok, next question ish from.....someone......"My dear Youko, I know this is a bad question to ask but...how many lovers did you have....?"  
  
Akari + Missy: *looks interested*  
  
Y.K.: WHAT KIND OF A QUESTION IS THAT?!  
  
Akari: hmmmm...the kind that is akward, annoying, personal and we ALL wanna know the answer to it. *blinks, takes out a piece of paper and scans it* yeah...thats right.  
  
Missy: *facefault*  
  
Y.K. *mutters* lost count after the first 50...  
  
Kali: *twitch*  
  
Missy: *ponders* so I was right when I called him a yaoi queen...  
  
Akari: you aint cheationg on Hiei are ya!?!?!  
  
Missy + Kali: *hold Akari down*  
  
Y.K.: who said anything about us being together in the first place!!  
  
Akari: I DID! AND THE REST OF THE YAOI FANS!! *bares fangs*  
  
Yaoi fan audience members: *nod nod, glare*  
  
Kali + Missy: *scoot away*  
  
Y.K.: *blinkish blink* ....kay....  
  
Akari: hmmmm..now...a question from...moi!  
  
Kali + Missy + Y.K.: uh-oh....  
  
Akari: out of aaaall your lovers, who was the best.  
  
Kali: uhhh...Akari..thats rather personal......  
  
Noodle: O.O  
  
Inuyasha: O.O  
  
Missy: *s'plodes with another series of hysterical laughter*  
  
Yume: *comes out, was going to sing and do a little dance, decides that its a bad moment* aww..man...  
  
Y.K.: I WILL NOT ANSWER THAT!  
  
Akari: aww...but the answer better be Hiei!!  
  
Y.K. + Missy + Kali + Noodle + Yume: obsessive.....  
  
Wonton soup: ...  
  
Akari: OOOOH! *drool-drool-dribble-dribble* *eats*  
  
Wonton Soup: O.O *is eaten*  
  
*Hiei is brought in by an army of pink fuzzy duckies*  
  
Kali: WHA?  
  
Akari: well...since.........uhhh....*needs an excuse* Mei was killed, and she cant keep order, I wann my pretty Koorome!  
  
Hiei: .  
  
Kali: *sweatdrop*  
  
Missy: hey! then I want my bishies!!! *glomps Inuyasha*  
  
Akari: *builds a shrine around Hiei* *chants* my....pweeeettttyyyy..koooorome....  
  
Y.K.: NO! MINE! *growls, clamps onto Hiei*  
  
Akari: *sweatdrop* TOLD YA! TOLD YA ALL!!!  
  
Yaoi Fans: YAYNESSNESS!!!  
  
Others in the studio: O.O;;;  
  
*Akari and Y.K. fight over Hiei* *Y.K. wins*  
  
Y.K.: *grabs Hiei* MINE!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAA!!! *runs away with Hiei*  
  
Hiei: dont I have a say in this.....?  
  
Y.K.: NO!  
  
Hiei: .  
  
Akari: well...thats it..I guess...*sniffle* WAAAAAAAI! MY KOOROME!!! *falls into a stage of deep depression*   
  
Missy: NO! WE DIDNT HAVE TIME FOR RANDOM RANDOMNESSNESS!!   
  
Akari: huh? *gets killed in a random car accident, more bloody than Mei's*  
  
Kali: thats your idea of fun?  
  
Missy: *nods happily*  
  
Akari: *recarnates as a centapide* *crawls around*  
  
Kali: AHH! *steps on her*  
  
Akari: X______X  
  
Missy: This is the kind of thing that makes you wanna find your teacher and say "HOW DARE THEE MUSS MEH GRADES!! I CHALLENGE YE!!!" *thwaps with bagel* and then the teacher would hide in the corner and say "OH NO! It was the computer! I swear of it! " and i'd say "WELL THEN THAT'S BETTER YOU MEASLE WEASLE!!" and run to her compie and thwaps it with a bagguette and say "HOW DARE THE MESSESH MEH GRADES!! NOW I CHALLENGE YE!!!!!" and the compie would go "........." and than i'd look pretty wierd, challening computers with baguettes! O_o *nod nod*  
  
Kali: O.O;;; uhh..bye everyone?!?!  
  
- - - -A/N:- - - -  
  
Akari: that was my longest chaper yet! but it sucked...  
  
Missy: you wrote it! Blame no one but yourself and Kuwabara!  
  
Kali: why Kuwabara?  
  
Akari + Missy: O.O Just look at him!!!  
  
Kali: *looks* AHHH! OK OK!! *dies*  
  
- - - - - - - - - - 


	9. Stamps!

- - -STAMPS- - -   
  
(A/N) the beginning of the end)  
  
Missy: ..and thats how I started my stamp collection.  
  
Mei: *taking notes*  
  
Kali: *nudges them, grins at audience* ELLO!!  
  
Akari: Audience buddies!!!  
  
Missy: ..buddies?  
  
Zack: *eating Papaya*  
  
Kali: *sweatdrop* some people have problems..  
  
Akari: I'd hug all of my reviewers but they'd think I m creepy and wouldn't go anywhere near my ficcies..sooooo..I'll have Kuwa do it!  
  
Kali: yup..problems..  
  
Audience: you hate us dont you!?  
  
Missy: buddies..?  
  
Zack: *munch munch*  
  
Akari: noo...you got it all wrong! I LOOOOOVE YOU!!  
  
Kali: indeed! Problems!  
  
Missy: did I hear right, buddies?!  
  
Akari: INUYASHAAAA! GO GIVE MY REVIEWERS A HUG!   
  
Inuyasha: help? O___O  
  
Akari: *pushes Inu at audience* GO! BE FREE LITTLE ANIMAL!  
  
Inuyasha: Free? YAY! *runs out the door*  
  
Kali: there goes your anime panel.. definitely problems..  
  
Zack: *chew chew*  
  
Missy: she really did say 'buddies,' ne?  
  
Mei: Hey, Akari still gots the Mononoke Hime crew!  
  
Akari: *presses button* not nemore!   
  
Ashitaka + San: *fall down a hole* *hug, looking frightened*   
  
Ashitaka: San!  
  
San: Ashitaka!  
  
Ashitaka: San!  
  
San: Ashitaka!  
  
Missy: AHH! ITS FUSHIGI YUUGI OVER AGAIN!!  
  
Akari: Its a conspiracy!!  
  
Kali: problems..*nod nod*  
  
Noodle: will you stop saying that?  
  
Kali: NEVER!!! *runs into a wall*  
  
Missy: problems..  
  
Noodle: *narrows eyes at Missy*  
  
Missy: Wha?! O.o  
  
Akari: *ahem* Who is it that we are interviewing today?  
  
Kali: lesse..we had Yu-chan, Hi-chan, and Ku-chan..that leaves us with Kazuma..  
  
Missy: *still processing* Yu-chan, Hi-chan, Ku-chan? Since when were THOSE their names?  
  
Kali: *shrugs*  
  
Akari: Hold it! *record scratches* Kazuma?  
  
Kali + Missy: ewww  
  
Mei: oh come on! Give the guy a chance!   
  
Akari + Missy + Kali: *narrow eyes* shes not human..  
  
Mei: 'course I m not!  
  
Zack: *blinks, eats*  
  
Kali: Alright! Bring IT in!  
  
*Kuwa is brought in by purple perverted chipmunks*  
  
Kuwa: O_O  
  
Akari: okay our ugly torturee..err..guest! *plops down on the ground cross-legged*  
  
Kuwa: Whos ugly?!  
  
Kali: You are! And that shall be out first question! Why are you the only non-bishie charrie of the Reikai Tentai?  
  
Kuwa: WHAT!? Girls drool over my body!  
  
Akari: yeah, that explains the fact that there are no girls here, they're drooling over the much less attractive body of Kurama.   
  
Missy: *twitches* no girls here!? What am I then?!  
  
Akari: THAT..I dont know..*is all mysterious*  
  
Missy: *sneers*  
  
Kuwa: &rips off shirt, reveals a blue spandex shirt with a red S on it*  
  
Akari: was that supose to happen?  
  
Kuwa: *blushes, rips off spandex* look and drool!  
  
Missy: AAAH! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?!?!  
  
Zack: *shudders, eats more*  
  
Akari + Kali: O.O eww  
  
Mei: Sorry but I m a girl and I m not drooling..now..for GODS SAKES PUT YOUR SHIRT BACK ON!!  
  
Kuwa: fine! *does so*  
  
Akari: I dont know what Yukina sees in him..  
  
Hiei: *pops out of no where* YUKINA?!   
  
Missy: *sweatdrops*   
  
Mei: here we go again..  
  
Akari: *dances around Hiei and throws flowers around*  
  
Kali: How'd you get here?  
  
Hiei: I ESCAPED YOUKO KURAMA! BWAHAHAHAHAAA!!  
  
Missy: he drunk?  
  
Akari: now Hiei-chan, did you sniff anything on your way here?  
  
Mei: get him out 'fore she blows a fuse!!!  
  
Missy: It blew a whiiile ago..  
  
Akari: NOOO!!  
  
Hiei: *taken away by the wind*  
  
Akari: *sobs* you took away my hope, my love, my inspiration!   
  
Kuwa: Back to me?!  
  
Akari: *clears throat* Alright, why do you pick fights with Hiei if you know you cant win!?  
  
Kuwa: you like him or somethin?  
  
Akari: YESSSS!!  
  
Kali: Kuwabara, why are you so unintelligent?  
  
Kuwa: Why do you use such long confusing words?!  
  
Missy: We're asking the questions here!  
  
Kuwa: Leave me alonnnne! I want my kitten! *curls up and sobs*  
  
Akari: I guess we broke him! *takes out stick and pokes* *poke poke poke*  
  
Mei: It almost makes you feel bad for the guy..ALMOST!  
  
Kuwabara fans (very few): Kuwa-chan had a break down and its all YOUR fault!! *point at Akari*  
  
Akari: *poke poke poke poke* *stops* huh? Oh, yes! *bows*  
  
Kuwa Fans: CHARGE!!!  
  
Missy: AAAH! BOB! WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY HERE! LET OUT THE PENGUINS!!  
  
*pink fuzzy penguins crowd the stage, fighting the Kuwa fans*  
  
Missy: ZACK! GET UP AND FIGHT LIKE A WOMAN!!  
  
Zack: *gets a stomach ache from eating papaya too fast* Missy..go on without me..save yourself!  
  
Missy: Okay! *grins*  
  
Zack: no! I didn't mean it! what if I need...*shifty eyes* *slowly* a.... daipie change?!?!?!   
  
Missy: O__O what do I have to do with that!? *is attacked* NOOO!!! RABID KUWA FAN! *swats with newspaper*  
  
~3 min later~  
  
Akari: *breathes heavily* oh, god! that was sooome fight!   
  
Kali: Yeah, thank god there were only 3 Kuwa fans or we'd be in trouble!  
  
Everyone Else: *nod nod*  
  
Akari: *pokes dead Kuwa fans* *poke poke poke*  
  
Mei: erm..right! Next we have Koenma! Send in your questions!   
  
Missy: JA!!   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Akari: THAT TOOK A WHILE!!   
  
Noodle: slow, pathetic writer thing!   
  
Akari: WAAAH!   
  
Yume: BAD MUSE BAD! *hands her a Hiei plushie*   
  
Akari: YAY! REVIEWS PWEASE!!! PRETTY PWESE WITH A STRAWBERRY ON TOP!   
  
Yume: Strawberry?   
  
Akari: YAH! I HATE CHERRIES!! 


	10. The pathetic attempt at a Torture Sessio...

Missy: NO! The mansion is THAT way! *pokes the TV screen*  
  
Akari: But its not!  
  
Missy: You have to get the revolver to shoot the sorceress! Its in the mansion!  
  
Akari: I know! Where is the mansion!  
  
Missy: THAT WAY! *pokes the screen again*  
  
Akari: but its NOT!  
  
Kali: O_o I dare to ask..what are you two doing..?  
  
Missy: playing Final Fantasy VIII.  
  
Akari: actually, I'm stuck and Missy's telling me where to go and i m obviously ignoring her advice. In conclusion, I'm sitting here pressing random buttons with Missy yelling over my shoulder.  
  
Missy: -_-; why don't you just listen to meee!  
  
Akari: what's the fun in that?  
  
Mei: *cough* Peoples, its sitcom-that-was-changed-into-a-talk-show time!  
  
Akari: no need to rub it in -_-;  
  
Missy: Merf.  
  
Kali: Who's on 'The List' today?  
  
Mei: which list?  
  
Kali: THE list  
  
Mei: oh, that list..I lost that one..  
  
Kali: O_O  
  
Akari: What's on THE list?  
  
Kali: Its the list of the people that are to appear in the talk show..  
  
Mei: *grabs a blank piece of paper* I FOUND IT!  
  
Kali: good. *snatches paper* mmm-hmmm, everything is going as planned.  
  
Akari: O_o  
  
Missy: Wasn't Koenma supposed to be on today's show?  
  
Nikko the Paper Crane: ***DON DON DON***  
  
Akari: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Kali + Mei: yes.  
  
NtPC: ***DON DON DON***  
  
Akari: *hisses like a rabid moose*  
  
Missy: what do you have against Koenma? He's cuuuuuute!  
  
Akari: *grits teeth* nasty HieixKoenma lemon flashback! *cringes* *clutches heart* *falls, convulses on the ground*  
  
Missy: *sighs*  
  
Akari: *twitches on the ground*  
  
Koenma: *enters...by force, carried by Shiva* O_o  
  
NtPC: ***DON DON DON***  
  
Mei: *hisses* stop that! *eats the origami paper*  
  
Akari: *growls* DIE BASTARD! Hiei's mine! MIIIIIIIIIIIINE Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine and only MINE!  
  
Missy: aaaaaaaand..Kurama's..  
  
Akari: *stops* you seriously have a point there.  
  
Missy: Don't I always?  
  
Akari: ..  
  
Mei: ..  
  
Koenma: ..O_o  
  
Kali: Uncomfortable silence always makes me hungry!  
  
Koenma: I don't really want to know why I am here, but put me down and let me go back to my work!  
  
Missy: screw that. We're here to..  
  
Mei: ask you a few questions, that is all!  
  
Koenma: -_-; I..dont think so! *struggles*  
  
Akari: Hohoemi no Bakuuuuuuuuuudan!  
  
Kali: I take it that was just a minor outburst, I wont even ask.  
  
Missy: with her, its better NEVER to ask..  
  
Mei: First question from Asilin: why do you suck a pacifier?  
  
Koenma: That is a very simple one. The pacifier is the source of my energy. That's where its stored and such.  
  
Mei: oookay, couldn't you think of anything better than a pacifier..?  
  
Koenma: no, I wasn't in a much of a creative mood, i m so sorry -_-;  
  
Mei: awww, its alright ^^  
  
Koenma: -___________-;  
  
Kali: FROGGY!  
  
Missy: next question from Rei the Stupid Noodle: Koenma, why do you chose to be in the toddler form if your teenaged form is so hot?  
  
Koenma: hot? -_-; Staying in the teenaged form costs me a lot of energy.  
  
Kali: alright..Akari, don't you have any questions for the demi-god?  
  
Akari: nope, if the pacifier sucking baka is around, consider me dead.  
  
Mei: Okay!  
  
Missy: that cant be the first time..  
  
Kali: anymore questions..?  
  
Missy: not that I know of.  
  
Koenma: good, can I go now?  
  
Mei: sure..I guess..  
  
Akari: NO! People that come in and come out still sane are forbidden!  
  
Missy: I'll go destroy Reikai and see what Koenma thinks bout that, eh Akari?  
  
Akari: mm-hmm *nods* I'll get a picture of him and Genkai in the same bed.  
  
Koenma: WHA!? How is THAT possible?! *obviously more concerned about the picture than Reikai*  
  
Akari: *cackles*  
  
Koenma: since i KNOW that didn't happen, it'll have no effect on me.  
  
Akari: That's what they aaaaall say! *more cackling*  
  
Koenma: *finally, scared* NOOOOO!  
  
Mei: *using Botan's little communicator* Missy, how is Mission-Destroy- Reikai going, over.  
  
Missy: *through Botan's communicator thingy* pretty good, i m dropping one last atomic bomb right now!  
  
Koenma: O_____O MY FATHER WILL KILL ME!  
  
Akari: *giggles* spankings...  
  
Koenma: NOOOOOOOOO!! MUST SAVE REIKAI! *runs around in circles* *freezes*  
  
Kali: well, that got him.  
  
Missy: *comes back from the other room* yep, you're free Koenma.  
  
Koenma: *frozen like a deer in a cars headlights, wide eyes*  
  
Akari: Shiva! Take it away!  
  
Missy: how is it that you have Guardian Forces obeying you?  
  
Akari: I m special!  
  
Kali: indeed.  
  
Mei: And its over! good bye!  
  
Akari: NO! I wanna have a torture session!  
  
Missy: YAY!  
  
Kali: Who do we torture?  
  
Missy: Kurama! We can cut his hair!  
  
Akari: but Kurama's hair is so perdy! NO!  
  
Mei: Hiei?  
  
Akari: Over my dead body!  
  
Missy: That can be arranged.  
  
Akari: .  
  
Kali: Yusuke?  
  
Akari: I.........don't think so..  
  
Missy: Who CAN we torture?!  
  
Akari: KOENMA!  
  
Kali: *whines* but Akariiiiii, we did that already!  
  
Akari: Thus the conclusion of the torture session! *southern accent* Bye ya'll!  
  
Missy: *sigh*  
  
- - - -A/N:- - - -  
  
Moop, Gomen for the dead-ness for a while..i was stuck..but now i m back! IT RHYMES! *cough* Reviews would be nice..?  
  
- - - - - - - - - - 


	11. Reviews, reviews and DOOM!

Akari: *waves like an idiot*  
  
Kali: uh-oh, Akari has that insane look in her eyes..  
  
Mei: Don't she always?  
  
Kali: good point.  
  
Akari: *still waving*  
  
- - -A loooong 5 minutes of waving pass- - -  
  
Akari: well, that's enough of that. *puts down sore arm* ANYCOWS, I'm feeling random again.  
  
Missy: What's the act of random randomnessness this time, do tell!  
  
Akari: Alright, I feel like responding to reviews! ^^" *pulls out laptop that she doesn't have but will pretend she does just for the fiction's sake* Alright!  
  
All: -_-;  
  
Missy: I have an odd feeling that the reviewers DON'T care bout your opinions and such.  
  
Akari: Bah. *type type type*  
  
Dear animegirl3, whoever you may be. Yes, the first chappie was a bunch of confuzzlement, I didn't write it. *pokes Kali* and yes, apparently, Kali and Mei like the names 'Kali' and 'Mei.' Pretty self-explanatory if I may say so myself.  
  
Kurama: *pops out of no where* Hello.  
  
Missy: they just keep on coming back for more! ^^  
  
Akari: K'rama! *attempts to huggle, fails* Didja bring Hi-chan!?  
  
Kurama: *smiles* no, I 'dragged' Hiei here.  
  
Hiei: hn. ningen no baka. BAKA! *goes insane*  
  
Kali: O_O  
  
Mei: I guess being around us isn't good for the brain..  
  
Missy: indeed.  
  
Kurama: Hey, can I answer some reviews?  
  
Akari: no. .  
  
Missy + Kali + Mei: YES!  
  
Akari: Fine.  
  
Kurama: *grabs laptop* MWAHAHAHAHAAA! NOW I POSESS THE POWER! o.o  
  
Missy: indeed...O_o  
  
Kurama: *type type*  
  
Dear Pr0digynagi, I'm glad you like this odd act of insanity that I'm forced to be a part of. Thank you for your time.  
  
Missy: Way to go Kurama, can you be any more positive? -_-;  
  
Kurama: *chuckles* I try to make a difference.  
  
Hiei: *snatches compie* Gimmi that, baka kitsune.  
  
Akari: YAY!  
  
Rest: NOOOO!  
  
Missy: Well, now our optimistic demon shall bring reviewers like no one before! -_-;  
  
Mei + Kali: doom.  
  
Hiei: *cackles* *type type type*  
  
Sailor Piro, I don't see why everyone would WANT to read this shit.  
  
Kurama: HIEI!  
  
Hiei: *glances at Kurama, snorts* *type type type* Even throwing lunch boxes wouldn't change their minds.  
  
Kurama: That's it. *steals laptop*  
  
Rest: *sigh*  
  
Hiei: NOOOOO!!  
  
Kurama: *type type*  
  
Dear Princessepyon, I assure you that the authoress is not a monkey and also, many studies proved that a rain of fire cows is impossible..  
  
Missy: *cough* you do realize that Princessepyon is me..  
  
Kurama: O.o oops. In that case, *type type* Yes, it is going to rain fire cows, better get out a fire proof umbrella.  
  
All besides Kurama: *face fault*  
  
Hiei: idiot. *takes control of the compie*  
  
Chrono Shadows, I'm pleased to know that there are SOME ningen bakas that don't think that Yusuke and Kurama are the important character. And yes, I do rule. Yet I don't need your sympathy, human, so go offer it to some one else.  
  
Kali: Akariiiiiii! Hiei's scaring off the reviewers!  
  
Missy: wow, so that's how HE responds to complements..-_-;  
  
Kurama: grr..*takes over* *type type*  
  
Dear Lady BlackDragonFire, I appreciate you thinking kindly of this story but why would Inuyasha and I get into a fight over our hair?  
  
Akari: *nod nod* Kura-chan's hair is perdy-er!  
  
Missy: you know, that could develop into an argument..cause I love Inu- chan! .  
  
Mei: better back off Akari, Kali likes Inuyasha too..  
  
Akari: -_-; you people have no taste.  
  
Yusuke: *spots Kurama and Hiei in the studio* There you guys are, I've been lookin' all over!  
  
Kurama: Hi, would you like to reply to some reviews?  
  
Akari: no, Kurama, that's not how you ask..the question is:  
  
Akari + Mei + Kali + Missy: *big, wide, creepy eyes* DOES THOU DESIRE THE POWER?  
  
Yusuke: Hell YEAH!  
  
Akari: okies! *hands compie to Yusuke*  
  
Yusuke: kay, *type type*  
  
Hey Asilin, Its hard putting up with Keiko and all and why do you people like Hiei? -_-;  
  
Akari: They're smart *nod nod* BUT HES STILL MINE!  
  
Missy: aaaaaaaaaaaand.....Kurama's  
  
Akari: -_-;  
  
Missy: only god knows how much i love killing her fun ^^"  
  
Hiei: MY TURN! *snatches*  
  
Tetsuo-Shima and Yami Heero, no, you don't command someone to continue something, especially shit like this.  
  
The Jester Trouble, next time you review something, write something that someone can actually makes sense out of!!!  
  
sailor scout of death and rebirth, wow, ningen are so easily amused.  
  
Heielover, Its HIEI, H-I-E-I, HIIIEEEEIII!!  
  
Akari: *glomp* you're being meeeeean, stop. *sniff*  
  
Hiei: Never!  
  
Kurama: Hiei. *glares*  
  
Missy: *types*  
  
Lady BlackDragonFire, yes, it was strange, what do you expect? ^^" Strange- ness is what we're aaaaaall about!  
  
Kali: Randomness! Don't forget Randomness!  
  
Kurama: *grabs 'puter*  
  
Mercury-FoxLover, i had many demons before you who were fond of the Youko in me. But..you are just scary..i mean...err..thanks for reviewing. ^^"  
  
Missy: great, now Kurama's being mean, this chapter has gone to the dogs.  
  
Akari: Correction, foxes.  
  
Yusuke: *type type*  
  
Mei: For sanity and..other reasons, this chapter has been cut off short.  
  
Akari: Please beware that if you submit a review after this..in the next few chapters, you may get a reply!  
  
Missy: oh, great, bye all the rest of the people that even THOUGHT of reviewing..-_-; doom.  
  
Akari: YES! DOOM! DOOOOOM! DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!! okay, you may all go home now. ^^"  
  
Kali: O_o 


	12. Holy shitzu! Its finally the end!

Anime at Nite: I love Hiei!   
  
Chapter I-lost-count-and-am-too-lazy-to-check.  
  
Title: Anime at Nite: I love Hiei.  
  
Original Idea Thinker-Uper: Kali  
  
Author: Akari  
  
Chapt Number: No clue.   
  
Series: Yuu Yuu Hakusho  
  
Warnings: Random Randomnessness. Hentai humor. Cursing.   
  
Pairings: None, sort of kind of, not really.  
  
Status: WIP.  
  
Type: I have no clue.  
  
A/N: I m sorry to say but there will be a lot of Slackerz quotes -_-"   
  
Noodle: OKAY! OKAY! GET ON WITH IT! -______-  
  
Akari: FROGGY!!!  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Akari: Wow. And you thought we were gone!  
  
Kali: too baaaaaaad. ^-^"   
  
Akari: Originally, this was gonna be the last chapter. But, boy was I wrong.   
  
Kali: Aww.. Poor Akari. Here, have a cookie.   
  
Akari: COOOOKIEEEEEEEEEEE!! *dives for it*  
  
Kali: I have no idea what will happen after this chapter..Actually, I have no idea what will happen in this chapter.  
  
Mei: Bare with us.  
  
Kali: MEEEEEEEEEEEI-CHAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!  
  
Mei: Thats me.  
  
Akari: oooh. Mei. *poke poke* here have a cookie.  
  
Mei: Dont poooake me. *snatches cookie*  
  
Akari: *grumbles* Guests. Lost count who we were on. -__-"  
  
Kali: Then again, it doesn't matter cause we have no questions.  
  
Mei: Lets have YUSUKE!  
  
Yusuke: *walks in* *waves at fangirls even though he has none* Hey!   
  
Akari: Okay. *clears throat* This here is a carrot. This carrot represents my authority over you. Do not ignore me OR this carrot as both are very tangible.  
  
Carrot: I'm a brick! And you have a very large hat!  
  
Akari: That I do!  
  
Mei: *cough* This here was a Slackerz quote. Don't sue cause Akari is an idiot and has no insurance.  
  
Geico: Hi! Did you know that with Geico, you can save up to 15% or more on car insurance.  
  
Kali: thats niiiiiiiiiice...  
  
Akari: Where's Missy?  
  
Mei: No clue.  
  
Yusuke: *ignored*  
  
Akari: How about we DO make this our last chapter...  
  
Mei + Kali: AAAAAAAAAAAAW!!!!!   
  
Yusuke: *cheers*  
  
Kali: now thats not very nice -_-" *twaps*  
  
Akari: soo..what now.. *twiddles thumbs*   
  
Mei: Lets have all the chars ever involved come out and take a bow..  
  
Zack, Noodle, Yume, Missy, The YYH cast, and who-ever-else-we-forgot: *bow* *leave*  
  
Akari: And now, its time for a story. Once upon a time, there were these two guys, and they just stood there, the end.   
  
Mei: And then they had some tea!  
  
Kali: Thanks to our reviewers for putting up with us. We love ya all *sniff* BYE!!  
  
Akari: *blink blink* *watery eyes* aw.....WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!  
  
Mei: *sob sniff*  
  
Akari: This is....good bye....look for us in the future..T-T ja ne..  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
SLACKERZ BIT!  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Teacher: Today, we're going to learn how to graph complex equations that are incoherent and without purpose because I'm from PAKISTAN.  
  
BlackBoard:   
  
2+2=  
  
9ax-7r/q2)(50% *tan2)=  
  
wtf this is gay.  
  
Teacher: Yes, I believe someone has a question?  
  
Kid: This is the most pointless garbage I have ever seen. Will any of this nonesense be applicable to real life problems and scenarios?  
  
Teacher: Absolutely! As a matter of fact, you will need to know how to do meaningless crap in order to succeed in ANY career field.  
  
~*~Lets say a huge multi-billion dollar corporation is interviewing you for a well paid, high ranking position on their staff.~*~  
  
Dude: Well, Mr. Smith, your resume is rather impressive. A harvard graduate with a phD in buisness science and economics, and experience as a manager of several highly successful small buisnesses. Do you know how to graph 3/(2x-1) squared?  
  
Mr. Smith: uhh..no.  
  
Dude: I'm sorry Mr. Smith but we simply cannot hire the mentally retarded.  
  
~*~Suppose a robber approaches you and shoves a gun at your back.~*~  
  
Robber: Alright kid. Graph 3/(2x-1) squared or I'll blow your head off!  
  
Kid: I donno how..  
  
Robber: BLAM!  
  
~*~Or lets say the earth is being threatened by a giant meteor.~*~  
  
Dude: QUICK! graph 3/(2x-1) squared!   
  
Other dude: How will that stop the mereor?!  
  
Dude: I donno! just do it!  
  
Other dude: I CANT!  
  
Dude: God have mercy on our souls..  
  
~*~KA-EXPLOSION~*~  
  
Teacher: and on a final note, opium is super fantastic!  
  
BlackBoard:   
  
2+2=  
  
9ax-7r/q2)(50% *tan2)=  
  
wtf this is gay.  
  
Kid: ....o.o"  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
The slackerz comic can be found at http://www.slackerz.org/  
  
I bid my good byes to all my 'fans.' Thank you all, you've been great. XD   
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- 


End file.
